1. Field
Embodiments relate to a battery pack and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as electronics, communications, and computers are rapidly developed, portable electronic devices are being widely used. In addition, rechargeable secondary batteries are typically being used as power sources of such portable electronic devices.
A secondary battery including a unitary battery cell may satisfactorily serve as a power source of small-sized electronic device, e.g., a mobile phone. However, in a medium- or large-sized electronic device, e.g., a notebook computer, an electric tool, or an electric bicycle, in order to offer sufficient output or capacity, a battery pack having a plurality of battery cells connected in series or in parallel to each other may be used.